prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Best of War Games
Best of War Games is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2013. Disc 1 Creating the War Games War Games Match The Super Powers (Dusty Rhodes, The Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff & Paul Ellering) vs. The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Lex Luger, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard & J.J. Dillon) Great American Bash - Atlanta, GA * July 4, 1987 Great American Bash On Tour War Games Match Dusty Rhodes, The Road Warriors, Nikita Koloff & Paul Ellering vs. The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Lex Luger, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard) & The War Machine Great American Bash - Miami, FL * July 31, 1987 A Different Type of Animal Tower of Doom Match The Road Warriors, "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, Ron Garvin & Jimmy Garvin vs. Kevin Sullivan, Mike Rotunda, Al Perez, Russian Assassin & Ivan Koloff Great American Bash * July 10, 1988 Brutality War Games Match Dusty Rhodes, Lex Luger, Nikita Koloff, "Dr. Death" Steve Williams & Paul Ellering vs. The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Barry Windham, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard & J.J. Dillon) Great American Bash Tour - Greensboro, NC * July 16, 1988 Live Events War Games Match The Road Warriors, The Midnight Express & "Dr. Death" Steve Williams vs. The Fabulous Freebirds & The Samoan Swat Team Great American Bash * July 23, 1989 Disc 2 Getting Replaced War Games Match The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Sid Vicious, Barry Windham & Larry Zbyszko) vs. Sting, Brian Pillman, & The Steiner Brothers WCW WrestleWar * February 24, 1991 Talent Change War Games Match Sting's Squadron (Sting, Nikita Koloff, Dustin Rhodes, Ricky Steamboat & Barry Windham) vs. The Dangerous Alliance (Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton, Steve Austin, Larry Zbyszko & Rick Rude) WCW WrestleWar * May 17, 1992 The Almighty Dollar War Games Match Sting, Davey Boy Smith, Dustin Rhodes & The Shockmaster vs. Sid Vicious, Vader & Harlem Heat WCW Fall Brawl * September 19, 1993 A Really Special Night War Games Match Dusty Rhodes, Dustin Rhodes & The Nasty Boys vs. Terry Funk, Arn Anderson, Bunkhouse Buck & Colonel Robert Parker WCW Fall Brawl * September 18, 1994 Disc 3 Pride in Their Product War Games Match The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Lex Luger & Sting) vs. The Dungeon of Doom (Kamala the Ugandan Giant, The Zodiac, The Shark & Meng) WCW Fall Brawl * September 17, 1995 Glimmer of a Fire War Games Match Team nWo ("Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash & A Mystery Partner) vs. Team WCW (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Lex Luger & Sting) WCW Fall Brawl * September 15, 1996 Pulling Out Every Stop War Games Match Team nWo (Kevin Nash, Buff Bagwell, Syxx & Konnan) vs. The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Steve McMichael, Chris Benoit & Curt Hennig) WCW Fall Brawl * September 14, 1997 The Talent Made The War Games War Games Match Team WCW (Diamond Dallas Page, Roddy Piper & The Warrior) vs. Team Hollywood ("Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, Stevie Ray & Bret Hart) vs. Team Wolfpac (Kevin Nash, Sting & Lex Luger) WCW Fall Brawl * September 13, 1998 The End of the War Games War Games 2000 Match Sting, Booker T, Goldberg & KroniK vs. Kevin Nash, Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner & The Harris Brothers WCW Monday Nitro * September 4, 2000 The Main Event Blu-Ray Exclusives Rage in the Cage Match Brian Lee, Jimmy Golden, Ricky Morton, Robert Fuller & Robert Gibson vs. Kevin Sullivan, Killer Kyle, The Tazmaniac, Stan Lane & Tom Prichard Smoky Mountain Wrestling: Volunteer Slam II * May 9, 1993 Ultimate Jeopardy Steel Cage Match Tommy Dreamer, Public Enemy & The Pitbulls vs. Raven, Stevie Richards, The Eliminators & The Heavenly Bodies ECW December to Dismember * December 9, 1995 Ultimate Jeopardy Steel Cage Match Buh Buh Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley & Mustafa Saed vs. New Jack, Axl Rotten & Balls Mahoney ECW CyberSlam * April 3, 1999 War Games Fantasy Booking with Dusty Rhodes Images Best of War Games.00001.jpg Best of War Games.00002.jpg Best of War Games.00003.jpg Best of War Games.00004.jpg Best of War Games.00005.jpg Best of War Games.00006.jpg Best of War Games.00007.jpg Best of War Games.00008.jpg Best of War Games.00009.jpg Best of War Games.00010.jpg Best of War Games.00011.jpg Best of War Games.00012.jpg Best of War Games.00013.jpg Best of War Games.00014.jpg Best of War Games.00015.jpg Best of War Games.00016.jpg Best of War Games.00017.jpg Best of War Games.00018.jpg Best of War Games.00019.jpg Best of War Games.00020.jpg Best of War Games.00021.jpg Best of War Games.00022.jpg Best of War Games.00023.jpg Best of War Games.00024.jpg Best of War Games.00025.jpg Best of War Games.00026.jpg Best of War Games.00027.jpg Best of War Games.00028.jpg Best of War Games.00029.jpg Best of War Games.00030.jpg Best of War Games.00031.jpg Best of War Games.00032.jpg Best of War Games.00033.jpg Best of War Games.00034.jpg Best of War Games.00035.jpg Best of War Games.00036.jpg Best of War Games.00037.jpg Best of War Games.00038.jpg Best of War Games.00039.jpg Best of War Games.00040.jpg Best of War Games.00041.jpg Best of War Games.00042.jpg Best of War Games.00043.jpg Best of War Games.00044.jpg Best of War Games.00045.jpg Best of War Games.00046.jpg Best of War Games.00047.jpg Best of War Games.00048.jpg Best of War Games.00049.jpg Best of War Games.00050.jpg External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases